Oh, Wouldn't It Be Nice
by GreyRENThead
Summary: What happens when you mix Meredith and Derek with love, music, dancing, and engagement rings? Adorable MERDER fluff! REVIEW, PLEASE!


_Just some MerDer fluff that's amazingly cute, if I do say so myself. I know I should be working on my other story, _Fall Away From Your Past_, but this idea came to me when I was shuffling through some songs on iTunes. I hope you like it! REVIEW, please!_

_The lyrics to_ Wouldn't It Be Nice_ belong to The Beach Boys. And you all know I don't own Grey's Anatomy, even if I wish I did.  
_

_-Kait_

* * *

Meredith and Derek sit in the living room, flipping through channels on the television. Annoyed that she cannot find anything good to watch, she tells Derek to get his iPod so they can listen to music. He rises from the couch, grabs his iPod, and plugs it in, music blasting through the speakers. The familiar words of The Clash rings through their ears and Derek soon finds his head banging to the music, his thick head of perfect hair swaying with the beat. 

Meredith smiles at him. Just shy of two years ago, she couldn't even seem to have a civilized conversation with him. Now that Addison was out of the picture, their fairy-tale life was able to begin. Meredith and Derek were in love, and just about as in love as humanly possible. Nothing could keep them apart from each other, and when an outside source tried to intervene, they almost always failed.

Derek grabs Meredith off of the couch as the next song begins to play. It's a familiar one, a song they've heard before but were never particularly interested in. He holds her in his arms as they sway to the catchy tune. Meredith laughs as he spins her around the room, his piercing eyes watching her every move. Sure, she isn't being graceful, but she's his Meredith. And he loves her.

They continue dancing throughout the entire song, looking into each other's eyes with beaming smiles. The poignant lyrics dance through their heads, and when they really listen, they both realize that this song is about them.

_Wouldn't it be nice if we were older  
Then we wouldn't have to wait so long  
And wouldn't it be nice to live together  
In the kind of world where we belong_

_You know it's gonna make it that much better  
When we can say goodnight and stay together_

Sure, Derek doesn't personally _know_ The Beach Boys, but something inside of him knows that they wrote this song with him, McDreamy, and Meredith, his Mc_Gorgeous_ girlfriend, in mind.

And Meredith? Well, she follows her instincts. A lot. And her instincts are telling her that, out of all the couples in the world, this song was written solely for them.

_Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up  
In the morning when the day is new  
And after having spent the day together  
Hold each other close the whole night through_

_The happy times together we've been spending  
I wish that every kiss was never ending  
Oh, Wouldn't it be nice_

And as they're listening to the lyrics, they're also dreaming. Dreaming of what their life's going to be like in the future. The wedding they'll plan. The honeymoon they'll enjoy. They kids they'll raise together. Together. Always together, and _never _apart.

_Maybe if we think and wish and hope and pray it might come true  
Baby, then there wouldn't be a single thing we couldn't do  
We could be married  
And then we'd be happy_

_Oh, wouldn't it be nice_

Yeah, it'd be nice. They'd be living the life average people only dreamed of. But do you want to know the best thing? They used to be those average dreamers, the ones who hope and pray that someday they'd find the love of their life, the one person who completes them. And now? Now, Meredith and Derek would never be average again—not since they'd found each other.

_You know it seems the more we talk about it  
It only makes it worse to live without it  
But lets talk about it  
Oh, wouldn't it be nice_

The song comes to an end, and the pair retires to the couch. A gentle melody plays from Derek's iPod in the background, the soft notes flowing throughout the room. Suddenly, Derek gets an idea, an ingenious idea that makes him mentally curse himself for not thinking of it sooner.

He unplugs his iPod, the speakers now emitting an unpleasant static sound which Meredith resents with a passion, and walks over to the table where his headphones are. He plugs them into the top of the device and puts them in his ears. He rewinds the previous song to the perfect spot and presses the 'pause' button as he takes the headphones off.

Meredith is sitting on the couch, staring at her boyfriend, and contemplating what the hell he could possibly be doing. Even though she doesn't ask, Derek knows she's wondering why the music was turned off and his back was to her. Abruptly, he turns around and faces her, his hands offering her the iPod and headphones.

"Here," he says," put these on, but don't press anything, okay?"

"Derek, what're you doing?" she asks.

He smiles that McDreamy smile of his and she realizes that's about the best answer she's going to get out of him. It's a wordless answer, but it's an excellent one, indeed.

With hesitation, she places the headphones in her ear and waits for further instruction. Now, she turns to face him, her back no longer against the backside of the couch. Derek moves behind her, letting his hands roam her back and resting his chin on her shoulder. He reaches in front of her and presses play and waits for her reaction. While she's listening, Derek rubs her back, smelling her lavender-scented hair. He grabs the object that's been residing in his pocket for quite some time, not letting Meredith see it.

Tears form in Meredith's eyes as she listens to the lyrics.

_We could be married   
And then we'd be happy_

_Oh, wouldn't it be nice_

_You know it seems the more we talk about it  
It only makes it worse to live without it  
But lets talk about it  
Oh, wouldn't it be nice_

Meredith, wiping the tears out of her eyes, pulls the headphones out of her ears and turns around to face her love. She's about to open her mouth when she looks down at what's resting in Derek's hands—a small, black, velvet box. She looks up and her eyes meet his as he opens the box, revealing a gorgeous, and quite large, diamond engagement ring. He smiles at her and opens his mouth to speak, but he finds that hard to do since his girlfriend's lips are now covering his own. Their tongues dance in a wild kiss, and when it's over, she whispers, "Yes!"

He smiles at her, and this time, he's the one who initiates the kiss. Meredith lets her hands roam through his beautiful hair as she kisses him, and he doesn't stop her. He longs to touch her, to feel every inch of her body, but his hands are busy holding the five-thousand dollar engagement ring that he had custom made just for her. He wants to slip it on her finger and tell her he loves her, that she's it for him, and that he can't wait to marry her.

He breaks the kiss and as he looks into her eyes, he slips the ring on her finger. She smiles as she takes in the ring's beauty and thinks about all that has just happened. She looks up at him and says, "I love you, Derek."

He smirks, takes her hands, and kisses her lightly on the lips. He whispers, "I love you, too, Meredith."

"Seriously? We're getting married?" she asked with excitement.

"Seriously, Mer, we're getting married," he says in-between kisses.

_The happy times together we've been spending  
I wish that every kiss was never ending  
Oh, wouldn't it be nice_

* * *

_Reviews would be excellent! I hope you liked this! I had a lot of fun writing it!_


End file.
